


Already Gay, but Still for Pay

by rcumm20



Series: Slutty Jim [3]
Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Ryan, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Oral Sex, Smut, Top Jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29304666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rcumm20/pseuds/rcumm20
Summary: Jim runs into the opportunity to bring his office body count to 3 and he’s willing to pay for it. What Jim doesn’t know is that Ryan isn’t as straight as he may seem.
Relationships: Jim Halpert/Ryan Howard
Series: Slutty Jim [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140644
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	Already Gay, but Still for Pay

**Author's Note:**

> Ryan is a slut for Jim :)

Jim’s trip to the annex was interrupted when thought he heard something coming from the men’s bathroom. He turned his head both ways to look through the doors leading to the larger rooms to make sure that no one was coming towards the kitchen, and he put his ear up against the door to try to get a better listen. Fap. Fap. Fap. His heart rate spiked and an impish smile appeared on his face. This could be another opportunity to explore the body of another man. At this point Jim was beginning to think of it as a challenge; get with as many coworkers as he could. He wondered which one this could be.

Checking both doors again just to be sure, Jim prepared to sneak in the bathroom with out alerting the mystery man inside. He very slowly turned the stick connected to the shutters to shut them, to give more privacy to the bathroom entrance. He was ready now. 

The bathroom door was heavy, but thankfully quiet. Jim was able to close it slow enough to where there was barely any sound. He then twisted the lock and a small click was released, but Jim assumed the man didn’t hear it because the fapping continued without interruption. A soft moan was now also audible to Jim’s ears, but it still gave no clue to who the man was. 

Jim stood still for a moment to plan his next moves carefully. He decided to try and get a peek of who it might be by looking over the stall, so he tip-toed over to the stall next to the locked one. The door was open, so Jim didn’t have to worry about the awful creaking noises, but he did have to be careful stepping up on to the toilet. One wrong move or wrongly placed foot could ruin his chances of checking off a third name.

He stabilized himself as his feet planted themselves on the seat of the toilet. Jim was perfectly tall enough to peer into the next stall over thanks to his long, strong legs. As he leaned over the barrier, dark hair parted in the middle came into view. It was Ryan. Jim wasn’t surprised learn that the young temp was the one masturbating in the public restroom.

His neck strained to get a better view of what what Ryan was working with but he immediately regretted his decision to get a better look. Jim lost his footing and fell to the floor on his hands and knees. The sudden noise startled Ryan and he jumped a bit and let out a short yelp, followed by a deeper, “What the fuck!?” He lowered his head to look under the stall and he met Jim’s gaze.

“What the fuck are you doing. I mean. How did you get in here. Why are you in here,” Ryan mumbled out, worried that Jim had seen something.

“It’s a public restroom Ryan,” Jim responded, still on the ground.

Jim turned over onto his back, gripped the bottom of the stall, and pulled himself under. He put his hand under his head to give out a relaxed message and added, “Now for my question. What are you doing in here?”

Ryan stayed sitting on the toilet, eying Jim nervously. “Can I not go to the bathroom anymore? Get the fuck out of here your creep.”

Jim ignored Ryan’s assertion and instead fully entered the stall and still while sitting down, expressed his desires very directly. “You see Ryan, I’ve recently challenged myself to something, and you are part of that challenge.” He paused, and Ryan stayed silent and alarmed. “Your part in the challenge is to have sex with me.” Ryan suddenly felt even more exposed with his pants down

It seemed to Jim that Ryan wanted to leave the stall in that moment, but he continued anyways. “You seem like you don’t want to be part of this,” he said. Ryan nodded his head in response. Jim took a minute to think over his words.

“Ryan, what if I offered you money?” 

There was silence.

“How much money?” 

“How much money do you want?”

Ryan thought to himself for a minute. “Two thousand.”

Jim nodded in acceptance and added “But, if you enjoy this, I don’t have to pay.”

Little did Jim know Ryan was more than willing to spread his legs for his office crush. Ryan wasn’t expecting Jim’s offer, which was why he was acting so nervous, but he wasn’t about to deny some good dirty money, so he went with his straight charade.

“Three thousand,” Ryan said, trying to make it a more believable price.

“Let’s do this.”

Jim, eager to get inside of the younger man, got up off of the floor, and began to unbuckle his belt. “You ready?” He asked kindly.

“Ready as I’ll ever be, I guess.” He responded un-excitedly, but his mouth was watering.

Jim’s pants dropped, pulling down his boxers along with them, and revealing his semi-hard penis. Ryan’s jaw almost dropped, but he took a deep breath to hide his excitement. Jim put his hands on his hips and stood, waiting patiently. Ryan slowly brought his face near to Jim and lifted his hand up to hold his heavy cock. He cleared his throat and made a fake disgusted face to play into his act.

His mouth opened wide and his lips folded past his teeth as a layer of protection. He took it very slow and gagged frequently, some for the act, but mostly just because of Jim’s sheer length. Eventually Ryan couldn’t resist but to put more effort in. He used his tongue and painted every inch of Jim’s shaft. He licked up and sucked down, and back again. He kissed the tip, licking and sucking like a lollipop, and then made his way down and gave Jim’s hairy balls a nice mouth-massage. Jim’s neck bent backwards as he let out gasps of air. He was in ecstasy.

Ryan pulled his head back from the massive cock before him, a string of his saliva mixed with pre-cum connecting the two. He looked up at Jim, who looked confused why Ryan stopped.

“Fuck me. Please fuck me,” Ryan pleaded, dismissing his ‘straight-charade’.

Jim was more than happy to accept his request.

“I want to feel you inside of me. With nothing in between.” Ryan added, trying to convey his need for Jim.

They rearranged themselves and Jim sat on the toilet, slowly stroking his wet cock. Ryan stepped over Jims legs, straddling the larger, hairier man, and he aligned his entrance with Jim’s dick. With the assurance of a nod, Jim lifted his hips up, slowly pushing into Ryan. He took it little by little, receding back every now and the before he pushed further, and soon enough Ryan took charge, riding without Jim’s help.

Ryan had often imagined this situation, but he never would’ve guessed that it would come true. He smiled as he bounced up and down, moaning in a high pitch. He twisted and pulled at Jim’s nipples and he leaned in to his lips. Jim moaned in between their lips locking, now penetrating both of Ryan’s holes.

Jim began to jerk off Ryan in time with his hip pumps, causing his friend to moan louder. Ryan couldn’t help but let it all out. He moaned, and moaned, and moaned, and without delay, he was able to release. His cum shot up in between the two of them, scattering itself between them. Ryan’s moans reached a higher pitch and slowed down shortly after, but Jim’s only got faster from there. 

Ryan stopped working now and Jim took over. He went in and out over and over again, ripping Ryan’s hole open even further. He had his hands on Ryan’s waist, slamming into him rhythmically. Jim sped up and moaned, a deep, guttural moan as he spilled his seed into Ryans now loose hole. 

They sat intertwined for a long moment, breathing heavily before Ryan interrupted, “Yeah you won’t need to pay me.” He paused to take a breath. “That was payment enough. I got exactly what I needed.”

“Good.” Jim smiled. “So did I.”

The two men cleaned themselves up enough to look presentable and they left separately, Ryan first, and Jim not long after. As Jim opened the bathroom door he was greeted by Dwight who moved around him to get into the bathroom. As he passed Jim he grinned, knowing what just went down, and he gave a quick slap on Jim’s ass as he entered the bathroom. Jim chuckled and went on with his day, selling paper as if he didn’t just rail his coworker in the bathroom not long before.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Leave some comments, criticisms, or suggestions below!


End file.
